I'd Fall into Darkness for You
by MoonlightRaven77
Summary: Hermione's life takes an unexpected twist when her supposed foe does something out of the ordinary. This tale takes you through a forbidden love story between two characters that people would have never expected to end up together. Shh, its a secret.
1. A Start to a New Beginning Intro

A Start to a New Beginning

Hermione burst through the doors huffing and panting. She was late, again, and sure enough Professor Snape would have her head served on a silver platter for dinner tonight. Especially for being tardy again when she specifically told him it wouldn't be a daily occurrence after the third time in a row. Though it's just so hard keeping up with all of her classes, and from getting from one place to the other when they're located at opposite sides of the school.

In between breaths she managed to utter, "Sorry I'm late Professor, I had Care of Magical Creatures and I had to stay after class to help Hagrid out with putting the fire crabs back into their cages."

Hermione could feel Professor Snape's glare pierce through her heart like a dagger.

"Detention Granger and 50 points from Gryffindor for being tardy yet again." She nodded holding back tears as she passed him to take her seat. Before she sat down however, her eyes met with a pair of grey ones, they held each other's gaze, before his swiftly flickered away.

So as class ended and the bell rang, Hermione watched as everyone left the room except her and the boy sitting two rows behind her. She knew him all too well, his blonde hair, electric grey eyes, and the Slytherin robes he wore. Draco, Draco Malfoy; the boy she despised. Even just looking at him gave her a queasy feeling.

Once the last student has left and shut the door behind them, Snape finally spoke up. "You two will be serving detention together by tidying my class room and ingredient cupboard. I'll be back in an hour expecting great results." The last thing they saw was his black cloak billowing behind him as the door shut leaving Hermione and the boy very, and quite, alone.

She glanced at the boy to find him smirking, and then with a huff she turned the opposite direction and started moving the potion masters belongings into their appropriate places.

"Always a teacher's pet huh Granger? I see you haven't changed much from the last time we spoke." He smirked as she turned around to glare at him.

"I am NOT a teacher's pet! I simply care about my education, and am only paying for my wrongdoings by serving detention." The longer she spoke to him the more frustrated and angry she got. He took a step closer while keeping that same taunting smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh really? Well then shouldn't you be busy cleaning like a good little girl?" As he was saying this he kept moving closer to her with every word. Hermione could feel her heart start to race as she tried to move away from him, but ended up backing up into a desk. "Trapped are you now Granger?"

Realizing she had nowhere to go she looked up at his face with frustration and embarrassment about to demand him to let her go. Though when Hermione looked into Draco's electrifying grey eyes, her expression softened and her heart felt as if it were running a marathon. She felt her cheeks start to blush without her permission, and hastily lowered her head so that he wouldn't notice.

"Blushing Granger?"

"U-u-um n-no. Not at all" She managed to stutter.

"Oh sorry, my mistake" He brought his hand to her chin and raised it slowly to meet his gaze. His touch sent shivers down Hermione's spine causing her to blush even more than before as he slowly lowered his lips to meet hers.


	2. Falling

Falling

Softness, and a strike of lightning, Hermione became lost in the sensation. She let herself go and kissed him back with what seemed to be desperation, but nothing short of passion. The feeling of his lips forming into a smile provoked a smile of her own. Though as soon as it dawned on her that she was kissing Draco, the boy who had taunted her in the cruelest ways, and for the longest time, her facial expression hardened and her smile slowly receded as she pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss. A tear escaped her eyes as she looked at his face. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and his face was full of confusion. Hermione felt as if the four walls of the already tiny Potion masters classroom were closing in on her making her feel terribly claustrophobic, and if that wasn't enough, something felt as if it were slowly crushing her chest making her heart feel heavy. She didn't know what this feeling was, as she had never felt pain like this before.

At last, Hermione managed to mouth the words I'm sorry, and the best she could do was hope. Hope that he wouldn't let this hurt take control of him. He looked at her for a moment, searching her brown eyes, before his expression went blank and he profoundly exclaimed "It's okay, what was I thinking anyways? Something is seriously wrong with me for wanting to kiss a filthy little mudblood like you."

His words pierced her heart like a thousand daggers. The tears she was holding back treated to escape; she did not know if it was either from her being called a mudblood or the unusual sharpness of his words. Though just as she was about to crumble, Professor Snape walked in, explained that he needs his classroom and dismissed them with a sneer promising that they will serve their detention another time.

As soon as they entered the hallway, the door behind them closed and Hermione's knees gave way causing her to crumble to the floor. She watched him as he turned and walked away, not even looking back and continued watching him as his figure disappeared around the corner. Hermione had no idea why all this was getting to her, she was perfectly fine all the other times he had hurt her before. Why was this any different?

_Was it the kiss?_ She wondered. _It couldn't have been_ Hermione reassured herself shaking her head to rid the vile thought. But then why did it hurt so much? Why did his sudden change of actions cause a stinging to well up inside her throat? She quickly pulled herself together, got up off the floor and pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of her head while walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her once she got back.

"How was the detention with Malfoy? I bet he let you do all the work while he just stood around throwing insults at you." Ron said, showing his anger towards Malfoy, not even trying to conceal his obvious hatred for the boy.

"It went okay, nothing I couldn't handle. I mean, I did punch him in the face earlier this year." She forced a smile, while attempting a pitiful chuckle.

Harry gave her a puzzled expression and asked with a tone of sympathy in his voice "Hey Hermione? Is everything okay? I mean, you don't sound quite like yourself. Something seems to be a bit off since you've walked into the room."

"What are you guys talking about? I'm fine, really. Actually I'm probably just tired, so I think I'm going to just read the assigned pages for Transfiguration and get an early start on the night." Wishing them a good night she trudged up to her room.

Draco collapsed on his four poster and let out a huge sigh. He had no idea what came over him today, no idea why he kissed her, and no idea why he acted so coldly to her afterwards. He doesn't mean to be so cold towards her, he just couldn't help it. He could remember the very first day he laid eyes on her, and how his heart skipped a beat when she entered his train compartment.

_It was his first day at Hogwarts, and Draco could remember that he had a train compartment all to himself. The truth was that he wasn't that good at making friends, and whenever he tried to be nice it usually just ended up a mess so instead he resorted to being like his father. He was just minding his own business when he heard the compartment door slide open, and as he turned his head the first thing that caught his attention was a mane of big bushy brown hair, and then the girl who the mane belongs to. His heart sped up while he admired the beauty that was staring him in the face. Draco couldn't quite understand this feeling as he had never experienced it before, though that didn't bother him because he just wanted to continue feeling this way. _

_ "Is this compartment full?" She asked._

_ Draco desperately wanted to say no, and tell her to take a seat but what came out of his mouth next shocked him and was the contributing factor as to why he would later spend hours pondering over this very mistake. "No, but I'd never share it with the likes of a frizzy haired, bucked toothed freak like you." The words just slipped out of his mouth, and it was already too late to correct his mistake, the girl gave him a look of utter loathing and slammed the compartment door shut with a bang. He could have sworn he saw a tear run down her cheek, and he couldn't get over the fact that he had hurt her. He didn't even know why he was so worked up about all this in the first place; he never cared about what people thought of him, nor what horrid things he had said to those people. Why would he care now? Why DOES he care now?_

Draco hated that memory; he despises it like he despises Potter. It was the first time he had met someone he actually cared about, but because of the environment he was raised in, and of the fact that he had a hard time communicating with people, he made her end up loathing him instead. And over the years the cycle continued, the insults kept sliding out of his mouth, making her despise him even more. He remembered when he first found out that she was a muggleborn. That took first place in being the worst day in his life since he knew it was impossible to actually be with her now. Draco's parents would kill him if they found out he was getting cozy with a mudblood, because he had to keep the future generations of the Malfoy family "pure".

He had no idea what came over him when he had kissed her. Something inside him just broke down and all the built up impulses took over every inch of his body. He was sure that he had even a slight chance when she returned the kiss; though from one moment to the other she pushed him away. And then he did it again, he had hurt her, but only because she had hurt him. That was a fair excuse right? Draco turned over and eventually fell asleep with thoughts of Hermione whirling around in his dreams.


	3. Cause Tomorrow Could Be One Day Too Late

'Cause Tomorrow Could Be One Day Too Late

The sun's rays filled the room as Hermione awoke with a startle, sweat dripping down her face, her thick brown curls wet with moisture. She had another bad dream. A week has gone by since the incident where Draco Malfoy had planted one on her with such passion and a week since he had uttered a word other than an insult to her. Hermione's mind was filled with thought, why was Draco stirring up these never before felt feelings inside of her? Could she maybe _like_ him? No! Of course not! The mere thought sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't possibly be in love with Draco Malfoy. There she sat pondering these feelings stirring deep within her when she decided that all this was most likely just her confusion about the kiss. Yes, that must be it. Hermione had never seen Draco show any sort of compassion to anyone, she must be puzzled on why he would kiss someone like her; a kiss with such feeling and a hint of something else put into it. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Why did he do it though? Why did he kiss her? It couldn't have been intentional? Could it?

Draco was thinking of similar thoughts deep in the depths of the dungeons. He always had some sort of fascination with Hermione Granger; he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it could have meant.

Harry and Ron waved Hermione over to a spot they saved for her in the Great Hall. It was a morning like any other, she thought as she walked past people chatting merrily to their fellow house members while eating breakfast and took a seat next to Ron.

"Hey Mione!" he enthusiastically greeted her.

"No Ronald."

Hermione laughed at the expression on his face when she immediately declined as soon as she saw the quill in his hand and the parchment with scribbled messy writing on it.

"Nice way to greet a friend Hermione" he scoffed.

She gave a lighthearted laugh. "I know the only reason you greeted me so enthusiastically was so that I would do your Potions essay for you, am I right?"

Ron's face immediately turned a light shade of red as he tried to decline without looking as if he were denying the truth. "N-n-no of course not! Can I not greet my friend enthusiastically anymore without being accused of wanting something in return?" he stammered.

"No, you can. I just know that face anywhere; panic stricken eyes wanting a way out of whatever is tormenting you, eyes open slightly larger than normal to imitate the look a lost puppy has when it is asking for help. You're face just screams 'Hermione please help me!' and plus, whenever you have scribbled on parchment in front of you and a quill in your hand… well to put it bluntly, you need help."

He opened his mouth in an attempt to start a protest but was cut off with another 'No! You need to learn to do things by yourself Ronald' by Hermione. After that she turned and made conversation with Harry while Ron slaved away at his Potions essay, due right after breakfast. However throughout breakfast she felt uneasy. She could feel a pair of eyes on her at all times which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up, and it was no surprise who they belonged to.

* * *

Draco was mesmerized with Hermione throughout breakfast; he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and turned to the boy who had nudged him forcefully, trying to get Draco's attention.

"You git! What did you do that for?" Draco finally said coming out of his trance.

Goyle gave him a look that said everything he needed to say without saying it, 'You're not yourself lately'. Draco, already frustrated with himself, got up from the table and started to walk away, leaving his breakfast untouched.

Goyle managed to catch the words "I have stuff to do. Don't' wait for me." before Draco disappeared behind the Great Hall's oak doors.

The next thing he knew Draco found himself wandering the grounds for what seemed like hours making him late for his first lesson of the day; Potions. He rushed in but stopped short when he entered and noticed everyone staring at him and a very grumpy Potions master. Mumbling a simple 'sorry' he rushed past the professor towards his seat. Before he sat down however, he caught Hermione's glance. They held eye contact for a few seconds, before both of them looked away, sharply turning their heads in the opposite direction.

After Potions class had ended, Draco was quick to get up and while walking towards the exit, slipped a piece of parchment in Hermione's favourite book; Hogwarts A History. Surely she would have to notice it? He then filed out of the class room with the rest, hoping no one had caught him in the act. Little did he know, one person had witnessed it all, and he felt a pang of jealousy course through his veins.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was getting ready for bed and decided to get some light reading done. She whipped out Hogwarts a History, opened it to the bookmarked page, and began to read. Once she had her fill, she got up and made to put the book away when she saw a tiny piece of parchment flutter out from between the pages of the tattered old book and land softly on the floor. Puzzled she picked it up and examined it. Slowly she unfolded the parchment and saw that it was a note, a note that had a message hastily scribbled on it. The message read:

'_Hermione,_

_ We need to talk about what happened. Meet me at the edge of the lake where an old Birch tree sits at 12._

_-Draco'_

Hermione stared at the note. It wasn't an offer; it was more like a command. A command she feels like she has to oblige, though she dreads what might happen. Hermione thought a bit longer; she thought about every memory related to Draco Malfoy, and of the familiar pain that surged through her chest every time she looked at him. She remembers the day they met, and how she wished she could get to know this boy better. He was the right kind of wrong. The kind a goody two shoes like her wanted to start a friendship with. It would have been a wonderful adventure for her. She won't deny it; she has had a strong feeling about Draco Malfoy for a long time now. She just couldn't put her finger on what it might be. Right now, in the moment of deeply examining her feelings, something in her brain clicked. She has feelings for the boy. No matter how impossible it may sound to her, it was fact; not fiction. This could be the reason for her feeling pain and hurt whenever he called her a mudblood, insulted her, the pain she felt when he got sorted into Slytherin, and every single time she saw him with Pansy.

So with that thought she looked at the clock and let out a tiny inaudible gasp. It was quarter to twelve, she had 15 minutes to get changed, make it out of the school without getting caught, and to the lake where Draco Malfoy was waiting for her. Without wasting another minute she rushed to get dressed, clambered down the stairs as fast and as quietly as she could, then was about to slip out of the common room through the portrait of The Fat Lady when a sudden realization struck her. _I need the cloak!_ So she rushed back upstairs and being as quiet as a mouse, slipped into the boys' dormitory to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak. As soon as the door closed behind her, she made a dash for it; still trying to get the invisibility cloak around her petite figure.

* * *

Draco stood waiting underneath the birch tree by the lake. Five minutes to twelve and she was nowhere to be seen. He half expected her to show up, even though he knew in the pit of his stomach that she wouldn't after the way he treated her. How could he be so mindless? And after the way he had acted? The minutes dragged on, and when sounds of bells ringing from the bell tower sent a wave of disappointment through his body he thought to himself. _What was I thinking? For a moment I thought I might actually have feelings for that filthy mudblood. What is wrong with me..?_ Draco then heard a twig snap. He turned his head sharply in the direction of the noise, but saw nothing. Puzzled he turned around and started making his way back up to the castle when a voice spoke up that took away all he was thinking earlier, and made his heart flood with a rush of excitement.

"Sorry I'm late Malfoy."

He swiftly turned around and frantically searched for the source of the voice, his eyes darting in every direction. Yet he saw no one. Beginning to think it was just his imagination acting up again, he made to turn around when Hermione pulled off the cloak.

"Now that I'm here, talk. Talk about what happened. Cause quite frankly I'm not interested in it. Not after the way you treated me. Just when I think you're being nice for a change, you go ahead and throw more insults in my direction! Merlin's beard, and the kiss! Oh boy, how I could go on about the ki-"

Hermione got cut off mid rant when Draco couldn't take it any longer, letting his impulses take control of him. He pressed his lips onto hers with such passion and force that it took Hermione off guard and sent her tumbling against the birch tree behind her. He pressed his body onto hers, and ran his fingers through her hair. It only took Hermione a few seconds before she kissed back with just as equal force. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He started moving down her neck, planting kisses as he went. Then he looked into her eyes, and their lips locked again. For both, it felt as if nothing else mattered. They shut the world out temporarily, and lived in their own. They didn't think about what will happen from then on, nor what has already happened in the past. The only thing that mattered was that they were together; entwined in each other's arms.


End file.
